Et les corbeaux s'envolent
by Pyroptose
Summary: Le temps ne va que dans un seul sens, inutile d'aller contre sa volonté.


_« Avec le désespoir, on se cogne. Avec l'amour on se croise, avec la vie on se heurte. Mais avec la tristesse, on glisse. La tristesse n'a pas de fond. »_

 _Karol Rouland_

* * *

 **ET LES CORBEAUX S'ENVOLENT**

* * *

 _Mon nom est Eri Kisaki, et je suis avocate au barreau de Beika. Certains te dirons que je suis la meilleure, et c'est sûrement la vérité, mais la vrai vérité, elle, est bien plus sombre que cela._

 _Pourquoi j'écris ces lignes ? Eh bien, certaines raisons m'y poussent. Je me rends compte que ma fille à aujourd'hui 17 ans mais qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas sa propre mère, et le temps risque de me prendre de court..._

 _Oui, c'est pour toi Ran, que j'écris cette longue lettre, je ne peux pas partir sans que tu saches la vérité, même si elle sera difficile à embrasser. Je ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer ma lettre, alors j'ai préférée partir de choses que tu connais bien, qui te paraissent solides._

 _Même si ta perception de ton entourage change, tu dois savoir que cela ne modifie en rien mes sentiments envers toi. Tu sera ma fille chérie pour toujours._

 _Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, Ran, l'issue de l'enquête menée par Shinichi est encore incertaine. Il te restes encore une chance de me haïr de mon vivant pour ce que je suis et pour ce que je t'ai fais._

###

« Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis rentrée ! »

Ran franchit le pas de la porte de l'agence. Plusieurs canettes de bières vides reposent sur le bureau de Kogoro, avachi sur son siège, entrain de regarder la la télé avec un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres.

« Conan n'est pas rentré ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle s'approche du comptoir de son père. Elle se rend compte qu'une bouteille de Vermouth est tombée et s'est brisée au sol, sans faire de flaque. La jeune fille s'approche de son père tout en évitant de marcher sur les tessons.

« Papa ? »

pas de réponse.

« Papa ! Réveilles toi ! » Ran lui secoue les épaules. Rien. Aucune réaction. Paniquée elle saisi le combiné téléphonique et compose le numéro des secours.

« Secours de Beika, quel est votre problème ?

\- Mon père fait un coma éthylique !

-Où êtes vous ? Et quel âge a la victime ?

-Beika Town District 5, block 39. Mon père à 38 ans !

\- Il respire ?

\- Euh (elle vérifie ) … Oui, oui, il respire !

\- Bien, alors placé le en PLS, vous savez faire ?

\- Oui !

\- On arrive, vous pouvez raccrocher. »

Sur les ordres du médecin urgentiste du standard, Ran place difficilement son pauvre père en PLS, lorsqu'elle remarque qu'un papier tombe de sa main. Elle le déroule et découvre effrayée, le message inscrit dessus.

 _Pardonnes-moi, Kogoro_

Elle remarque également une lettre, tombée à terre.

 _Pour Ran Mouri._

* _Flash Info : Un assaut viendrait d'être lancé par le FBI et la JSDF conjointement dans une entreprise de la zone industrielle de Beika contre un groupe armé dont les membres portent apparemment des nom d'alcools selon le mi_ *

Elle la glisse dans sa poche et éteint la télé en entendant les sirènes arriver.

###

« Vous pouvez aller le voir ma demoiselle.

\- Merci, docteur. »

###

La chambre est calme mais l'atmosphère n'est propice qu'au précipice.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Ran... »

Le détective endormi parait terrassé, abattu. Son addiction à l'alcool n'a rien d'anodine. Il a quelque chose à oublier, à cacher au plus profond de lui. Il veut noyer la vérité qui le ronge de l'intérieur dans des vapeurs éthyliques, mais elles ne font que repousser le constat empirique masqué par un mensonge trop longtemps contenu.

L'alcool permet d'oublier le mensonge, il permet d'oublier la réalité, il permet de s'oublier soi, et les autres, il permet d'oublier qu'il n'y a pas de solution, ou plutôt qu'il n'y en a plus, depuis qu'il a baissé les bras. Les options ne valent plus rien.

Il arrive des jours où nos cauchemars se réalisent.

Il arrive des jours où l'on se rend compte que l'on a signé un pacte avec le diable.

« PAPA ! »

« POURQUOI ? »

Ran le sait très bien, elle fait le ménage tous les jours, et n'a jamais vu cette bouteille d'alcool.

Le silence comme mensonge. Le calme comme torture de l'esprit annihilant la raison. Elle sait que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Ce silence en dit long sur le canevas de sa vie passée dans l'ignorance de la triste vérité. Le silence assourdissant tend et retend le lien qu'elle a avec ses convictions. Elle ne sont plus des certitudes de savoir, mais des certitudes d'ignorance. Elle sait qu'elle ne sait pas. La perspective du mensonge se découpe tandis que le regard perdu de son père s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la vérité qui l'ont dévoré pendant toutes ces années.

Elle sort la lettre de sa poche et la place sous le nez de son père.

« Qui m'a envoyé ça ? »

Kogoro tourne son regard en direction de celui de sa fille. Il semble déterminé à ne rien lui dire, comme si il voulait qu'elle apprenne la vérité par elle même.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNÉES DE CELA**_

Eri rentre dans l'agence. Son époux l'attend avec un objet dans les mains.

« J'ai découvert la vérité, Eri...

\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, je suppose... »

Kogoro le lui rend

« T'en auras plus besoin que moi je supposes... Tiens

\- (Elle saisi l'objet tendu par son époux) Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Tu t'en doutes... »

\- Une fausse dispute, et je dis que je m'en vais ?

\- Comme tu veux...

\- Je te la laisse, prend soin d'elle, dit l'avocate au bord des larmes.»

###

« Elle est partie où maman, papa ?

\- Elle est partie en vacances, ma chérie... Le regard de son père est faussement joyeux.

\- Elle revient quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma puce, je ne sais pas... »

Kogoro se sert un verre, le premier d'une longue série.

 _ **AUJOURD'HUI**_

« Puisque tu n'a pas le courage de me dire la vérité en face, je vais la découvrir seule. »

Ran sort de la chambre d'hôpital en claquant la porte. Elle descend les escaliers puis se retrouve dehors, par une chaude soirée d'été. Le bitume restitue toute la chaleur étouffante accumulée durant la journée tandis que le trafique diminue de plus en plus, dans ce type de quartier.

Elle marche un peu et trouve un petit parc accueillant, avec des bancs le long du chemin central sur lequel se promène quelques badauds profitant du climat tempéré sous les sakuras. Elle en choisit un à l'abri des regard, s'y assoit, et ouvre l'enveloppe.

Son cœur se sert tandis que ses yeux découvrent les premières lignes du message. Elle ne tient la fine feuille de papier que d'une seule main, l'autre lui servant à se frotter les yeux sans cesse.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne remarque pas que quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille font des allers et retours entre les lignes de kana et de kanji, sont cœur et sa gorge se serrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la fin approche.

L'environnement autour d'elle disparaît. Elle n'entend plus rien, à part le son de la voix de sa mère qui résonne au fil des mots dans sa tête.

Elle sent la bascule opérer. Elle sens la charnière de vie se tourner tandis que la vérité arrive. On ne se pose qu'en s'opposant. Le mensonge n'existe que quand la vérité est révélée, car avant, c'est lui qui remplis ce rôle. Tout est relatif dans une vie, et seul le temps lui donne un but. Le temps est ce qui sépare deux vérités. Le temps est ce qui sépare la vie de la mort.

###

 _Ran, si je suis partie, ce n'est certainement pas parce que ton père m'importunait. Toi tu arrive bien à le supporter tous les jours, donc il en aurait été de même pour moi. Je me serait sentie extrêmement coupable de t'abandonner pour de telles futilités._

 _Non, si je suis partie, c'est pour une autre raison. Tu n'est pas responsable de mon départ, il n'y a que moi qui peut porter le poids de ce fardeau. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qui t'arrive, et j'espère que tu me pardonnera, un jour._

 _Ran, la vérité, puisqu'il faut que je te la dise à un moment, c'est que..._

###

Même si ses yeux s'embuent, la jeune fille finit la lettre en la tenant fermement de ses deux mains tremblantes en respirant comme un coureur après un marathon, jusqu'à ce que la personne à côté d'elle ne lui arrache le papier qui aspire son âme.

D'un seul coup sa bulle d'immersion s'évapore, Ran revient dans son environnement présent et actuel, sortie violemment de sa lecture effrénée.

Elle tourne sa tête et son regard afin de prendre connaissance du visage de son perturbateur.

« Bonsoir, Angel »

Chevelure blonde, visage fin.

« Bonsoir, maman »

Il n'aura fallu qu'une fraction de seconde à Ran pour comprendre.

L'assaut retransmit à la télé.

Son père perdu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

La bouteille de Vermouth.

Elle a compris que sa mère fait partie d'une bande de crime organisé, que son nom de code est Vermouth, que son père l'a découvert, et qu'ils ont préférer se séparer pour éviter que leur fille ne trempe dans cette Organisation. Eri Kisaki est une identité secrète de Vermouth dont aucun membre n'est au courant.

Les deux femmes regardent en silence devant elles la lumière du jour diminuer à travers le feuillage des arbres. La vérité fait toujours cet effet désagréable que l'on vit aveuglément notre vie. On la recherche car on a peur d'avancer dans le noir. On a peur de ne pas voir les obstacles et les pièges, pour nous la vérité, c'est l'illusion du contrôle de nos choix, de notre existence. Apprendre la vérité, ou bien juste le fait de son existence nous fais prendre conscience que nous ne maîtrisons rien.

Tout ce que l'on peux faire, c'est contempler le temps qui passe, et essayer d'effleurer du bout des doigts la mécanique implacable qui fait tourner les engrenages de notre existence. La mère et la fille attendent le temps. Elles laissent couler leur vie quelques instants sans essayer de bloquer des rouages biens trop forts pour elles.

Il y a cependant une dernière vérité cachée aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Une vérité cachée par un revers de veste.

Une tache rouge grandissant sous l'étoffe blanche de la femme assise à côté d'elle.

« Si tu as des choses à me dire, Ran, c'est maintenant. » L'élocution est lente et douloureuse, tandis que le sang se répand dans le diaphragme. Devant l'expression d'incompréhension de sa fille, elle pousse légèrement sa veste pour que la blessure soit visible.

Le temps ne vas que dans un seul sens, inutile d'aller contre sa volonté.

On ne se pose qu'en s'opposant.

La vie n'existe que par ce que la mort est là.

Quel qu'en soit la cause, le temps en est l'origine.

Le temps marque le début et la fin,

et très souvent, quand il est question de la fin, le temps manque.

Ran aurait voulue lui dire mille choses,

mille regrets se forment dans son cœur.

Les deux femmes, une ultime fois, se prennent dans leurs bras. Ran glisse quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de sa mère.

« Je t'aimes, c'est largement suffisant pour te pardonner.

\- Pardonnes aussi ton père, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Promis, maman. »

La jeune fille a sa main droite sur le dos de sa mère. Elle peut ressentir les battements de son cœur s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

De plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est aucun suivant au précédent.

Apeurés par le cri de désespoir résonnant dans l'atmosphère chaude et pesante de cette fin de journée d'été,

les corbeaux s'envolent.


End file.
